Crayons
by valagator
Summary: Love can be found in the most unexpected places, even over a little box of crayons. (DanisnotonfireXOC)
1. One Million Subscribers

(Hey valagtor here, so I only have 15 views on Magnetic, and thats cool, but I've come up with a better idea. So, I may or may not be continuing that story. So... here's another story. yea.

Anyway,

BEAST OUT!)

"Mom, I swear I'm fine." I tell my mom, heading out of the hospital. My heart had failed a month before, and I woke up from the coma a week ago. The doctors told me that I'm stable, so I was planning on heading back to my home in London.

"Sweetie, you just had a heart failure. I'm not going to just leave you vulnerable at your house." I groan, and stumble down the hospital steps on my weak, unstable legs. I'll admit, staying with my mom sounds nice, because she will totally pamper me, but I need to be self-sufficient. Besides, my friends and subscribers will want to hear from me.

"Skye, I just don't know..."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure of it." I reassure her. I hail a cab, get in and shut the door before she can protest. I wave to her and blow a kiss, then I turn to the cabbie. I tell him my address, and we speed off.

I step in my door, and am met by Melody, my labradoodle. I pat her fuzzy head and head upstairs. It feels good to be home, and I'm glad mom remembered to take care of Melody while I was sick. I enter my room, and notice how cold it is in my house. I guess I forgot to turn the heat on in September when I left. Of course, it was still warm in September.

I sigh. "I can't believe I missed a whole month of my life." I mutter to myself. I put my stuff down on my bed, and head to the door. I bend over, (with some difficulty) and pick up my massive pile of mail. I can't believe how much there is! I flit through it quickly, and see at least 40 letters hand written to me. There are also five small packages hand written to me, and one from...

"Youtube!" I say excitedly. I'm an up-and-coming youtuber, and last I checked I was at 900 thousand subscribers. I quickly go on my phone, and go on youtube. I hold my breath as it loads, and I check my subscriber count.

"YES!" I scream even though it hurts like hell. I have one million, three hundred and six subscribers. So, instead of opening the package now, I race up to my room, not caring about my strict doctor's orders to take it easy. My recording equipment is still set up, so I switch it on.

"Hey interwebers!" I say my intro quickly, so I can open the official looking orange package. "I know I have been off the grid for a bit, as I had a medical problem. But this video is not about that, I will make one later. This is about something very exciting. This." I hold up the orange package to the camera. "This package contains something amazing. I have gotten one million subscribers on my channel! I'm so grateful to all of you for subscribing to me..." I open the package in front of the camera, revealing a golden plaque stating that "Blue is the New Gold" has one million subscribers. I keep talking, then sign off. "This has been Blue is the New Gold, hope you all enjoyed the video!" I say, doing a two finger solute and ending the video. I quickly edit the video, adding some effects and clipping it. I post it, and hang the plaque on the wall above my bed. I'm wiped out completely, so I head off to bed.


	2. Meeting you

Its Halloween, and I'm not sure if I should go out. My chest has been hurting a lot, and I was thinking about getting it checked out. But my best friend has other plans.

"We HAVE to go trick-or-treating!" Andi says to me. "We go every year, and you only have to go for a bit!"

"Come on! We're twenty two now! I don't think people will give us candy."

"I know a good neighborhood to go to. And besides, you're a celebrity, people will give you anything."

"Andi... I just don't know. I just got out of the hospital last week..." She gives me her puppy dog eyes and quivery lip. "Fine!" I give in. I could never say no to that face.

"YES!" She cheers in triumph, and throws her hands up.

"I think I'll just wear my field hockey uniform and carry my stick with me." I'm a field hockey player at my collage, and am thinking about going pro. I have a semester off, As I finished my video design class last year. I have a pretty good life. My own house, (not flat), a job, (youtube), friends, a good education, and of course, field hockey. Nothing could go wrong... well.. until it did. My heart was always weak, and I was saving up to make sure I could cover future hospital visits. Hockey was my escape, and now that my heart problem is getting worse, I may have to give it up.

"I don't care, as long as you go." She says excitedly. She goes home to get ready, and I stay and worry. I'm not sure I'll be ok, but I can't leave Andi alone.

~~Time skip 3 hours~~

We walk down the street, a street devoid of street lights. All the kids already went home, or to other streets, and I strangely recognize the place.

"I'm gonna run ahead a few houses, you comin?" Andi asks me.

"Nah. I'll hit this house and go home. I feel horrible." And I'm not lying.

"Okay. Feel better!" She says, and walks off. I walk up the stairs, and ring the bell. A guy in a bandit mask opens the door.

"Happy Halloween! Aren't you a little old to be...you know... trick or treating?" His voice seems so familiar.

"Yea. I actually am, but I don't care. Candy is candy, you know." I laugh. A sudden pain rips through my chest, but I try to ignore it.

"Well, I can't disagree with that." He laughs, and drops a box into my pillowcase. I pull it back out, and giggle.

"A box of crayons?" I say.

"We ran out of candy sorry." He says pretending to be apologetic.

"Well anyway, thanks man!" I start walking to the stairs, but a light headed feeling envelops me. I trip and fall.

"Are you okay?" The guy rushes to my side. I can't talk and I can't breathe. I faintly nod my head, and wait for the feeling to pass. I can breathe again, and find my voice.

"I-I'm fine." I say lightly. My head is throbbing, and I can slightly feel a pain coming from my wrist. I look down, and see blood dripping from it. I look up and see the boy's eyes. He has taken off his mask, and now I know why I recognized him. His brown hair and dark the one and only Dan Howell.


	3. I'm Sorry

"How are you doing?" Dan asks me. After I fell, Dan helped me up and brought me into the house.

"I'm fine." I say. I really do feel a bit better. My wrist is still gushing blood, but I am just so freaked out. I am in Dan Howell's house. I think.

"Hey, thanks for not leaving me to die out there." I tell him, trying not to let my inner fangirl out.

"Hey, its no trouble. What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh well..." I look at my hands. (Which are covered with blood) "My heart failed a month ago. I guess I'm still having problems. I just got out of the hospital last week, but my best friend made me come out here. It was a mistake." I say.

"Hey, would you mind if I put a bandage on that?" He pints to my soaked wrist.

"O-oh. Sure, yea." I say.

He walks out of the room, and comes back a minute later with a med kit.

"This may sting a bit." He tells me. He dabs on some disinfectant, and I flinch a bit from the sting. He immediately stops and looks at me, concerned.

"No, its fine. Fix me up Doctor Dan!" He continues, but then stops.

"Wait. How did you know my name?"

"U-uhhh... I watch you're videos on youtube. I actually make my own. I just hit one million subscribers a few weeks ago." I say nervously and proudly.

He lights up a bit. "Thats really cool! I remember when I hit one million. It was the best feeling." He finishes wrapping up my wrist, and his finger lightly brushes against mine. I feel a jolt, and Dan's eyes widen for a second, but I may have just imagined it.

"Well, whats you're name?"

"Oh my god!" I laugh, embarrassed. "It's Skye."

"Well Skye, as long as you're here, do you want to hang here with me?" He asks. I squeal in my head. This is the best moment ever! I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Sounds cool. I just have to tell my friend I'm fine." I whip out my phone, but it slips out of my hand. I bend down to pick it up, but Dan does at the same time, and our hands and foreheads touch. I laugh awkwardly and take the phone. I shoot Andi a text, and turn back to Dan.

"So... is Phil around?" Dan's smile falters for a second, but then goes back to normal.

"Yea, I think he's you wannna... watch a movie or something?" He asks sheepishly. Oh Dan... you're so perfect.

"Course."

We sit down on the couch, and flip through the movies on Netflix.

"What genre? My lady." He asks sillily. I laugh.

"How about horror, Daniel?" I answer.

"Sounds good." He says. We choose to watch the original Poltergeist. When the clown drags the boy under the bed, I reflexively bury my face into Dan's shoulder. I pull back, blushing. He just looks down at me smiling and blushing.


	4. Videos?

"Thanks for letting me stay. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." I say to Dan after the movie. Its about one am, and I'm about to WALK home. This is not going to be fun.

"You were no trouble at all. But, it's one am, and you are not walking out there alone. You can stay here for the night."

"Dan.."

"I insist. No excuses. Doctor Dan's orders."

"But.."

"Hey Dan, you still up for that live str- who's the girl?" Phil came walking down the stairs.

"Phil this is Skye. She had an... injury. So I let her hang out." I smile at him. He smiles back with his signature smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"So... you're AmazingPhil. It's an honor to meet you." I reach out to shake his hand, but he wraps me in a hug. I giggle.

"Skye makes videos too." Dan tells Phil. I just grin and look at my feet. "She has a million subscribers I've been told." Dan adds.

"Really? What's you're channel?" Phil asks.

"Blue is the New Gold." I say sheepishly. Phil turns in the tv and pulls up youtube. He types in my username, and all of my videos pop up.

"Wow! You really do have over a million subscribers." Dan says, impressed. Phil clicks on one of my videos: my Five Nights at Freddy's 4 let's play. It is episode two, the one where I... fall off of my chair.

"Oh dear God..." I mutter, and sit on the couch. This is going to be a long twenty minutes.

I hear my voice come out of the speakers.

"Hey interwebbers! Welcome back to my Five Nights at Freddy's 4 lets play!" I started off on night three, and I start with the plushtrap mini game, (which I win) I go to the closet at four am, and...

'CRASH!' Foxy came out suddenly and surprised me, and my chair fell backwards.

The boys are laughing hysterically, and I am blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh my God!" Dan says between fits of laughter.

"Dan! You did that playing Five Nights at Freddy's too!" Phil says. Now I'm laughing.

"I didn't see that one!" I say.

"Why don't we just watch Skye's videos, you've seen what we can do." Dan says to Phil and I.

"Sounds good." Phil says.

"I dunno..." I say. I've done plenty of embarrassing stuff in videos I've posted.I don't need internet celebrities seeing that...

"TOO LATE!" Dan yells as he puts another video on. It's my sim's 100 baby challenge, the most recent part.

We all settle in (At 2:30 am) to watch a video marathon.


	5. You are on Fire

I wake up on something warm. I squirm a bit, trying to get comfortable, when I hear a light moan. I crack open my eyes to see a guy next to and underneath me. I start to freak out, before I remember last night's events. I smile a bit, but then realize the situation. Phil is no longer on the couch, so he must have gone up to bed. The tv is turned off, so one of them must have done that. But the problem is that I am half under Dan's legs, and my head was resting on his chest. I don't want to wake him up, so I just relax and put my head back down.

I must have fallen back asleep, because when I open my eyes again, Dan is staring back into them. He looks away quickly, so I decide to pretend that I didn't see it.

I smile awkwardly and blush.

"Good morning." I say. He smiles back at me.

"So..." He says. "I was wondering if I could have your phone number..."

"Of course." He doesn't try to get up, he just reaches over to the table and grabs his IPhone. I add a contact, put in my number, and set up the phone camera for a selfie with him for my contact photo.

Thats when I see myself. My hair actually isn't that bad, but I am really pale. I just shrug it off. I mean, its England, everyone is pale as a ghost.

I get Dan in the shot, and he makes a silly face. I smile, take the shot, and hit save.

I give him my phone, and he enters his number and takes a picture with me. He hands me his phone back, but he makes no attempt to untangle his legs from mine, or move my head from his chest.

"So... last night was really fun." I say to him sincerely.

"Yea. It really was. I know this is evil, but I'm kind of glad you got hurt so I could take care of you." I giggle.

"And I'm glad you gave me those crayons. They will... color nicely... I don't know what to say here." I laugh awkwardly.

"Well Skye, how would you like to film a video with me sometime? It would be fun. Maybe you could be in charge of the one you do on my channel, and I could direct one on your channel." He suggests.

"S-sure. But why would you want a newbie filming with you?"

"You're not a newbie. You're really good!" I laugh shyly and finally untangle myself from his legs.

"Well, I best be going now..." I say sadly.

"Hey, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yea, you defiantly will." I say, grabbing my candy bag and cell phone.

"Tell Phil thank you, and that I'll see him soon. And thank you too, Dan. If you ask me, you are on fire." I say, before walking down the steps.


	6. Collab

(A/N) I HAVE A DAN AND PHIL TUMBLR! It's valagator, or the blog name is _Phanatic_. I also have a twitter, which is _valagator_, and an Instagram, which is X_ _X. ON WITH THE STORY!

When I get home, I let Melody out and feed her. She must be VERY hungry. I grab a granola bar from the pantry, and go into the living room. I put on "Invisible Sister" and go on youtube on my cell. I got another hundred subscribers last night, including Dan and Phil. I look at the logo of Dan's channel and sigh. Yup, I'm falling for him. I go into messages on my phone, and start a text to him

'Hey Dan, its Skye. Thanks again for putting up with me last night! I really appreciate it! Can't wait to see ya again soon.' I hit send, and within thirty seconds I get a reply.

'Seriously no prob! When do you want to film? I could tomorrow if you aren't to tired of me.' I laugh at his text. How could I get tired of seeing him?

'Sounds good! See ya then.'

I sigh and lean back into my chair. Of all the people I could fall in front of, it was him. Melody hops on the couch beside me, and I pet her silky head.

"Melody, what do you think I should do for my video on Dan's channel?" She looks at me with a face that says 'Do what you do best!' Then it clicks.

"Field Hockey!" I say out loud to myself. So I will be teaching Dan Howell to play field hockey. This should be something.

~~~ Time skip to next Day~~~

Dan is on his way over, and I have all of my recording equipment set up. I also set up some cones, got out an extra face guard, stick, ball, some shin guards, and a new mouth guard. I don't know what he is going to have me do, but I'm excited to find out. I throw on a jersey and some sweatpants, and settle on the couch to watch some PopularMMOS on youtube. Right in the middle of the first video, the doorbell rings.

I told Dan to wear something loose that he can move in, so I'm hoping he's not in skinny jeans. I open the door, and am met with Dan's smiling face.

"Hey! Come on in!" I say to him, and he enters.

"Nice place! So, what do you have in store for me?" He questions. I just smirk, tell him to put his stuff down, and gesture for him to follow me.

When he gets to the backyard, his jaw drops.

"You ready to play some field hockey?" I say enthusiastically, handing him my old stick.

"Well, this should be interesting." He says, petting Melody who has padded over from her bed. I walk to the camera, and start it.

"Hey interwebbers! Today I have a special guest that you may know, and I will be teaching him how to play field hockey! So give it up for Dan Howell!" Dan walks into the camera view waving with a smile on his face.

"Hi" He says. I laugh at him. "So today, my persons, I will be teaching Mr. Howell here how to play field hockey. Now, if you've been subscribed to me since the beginning, you would remember that my first ever video was a tutorial on how to hit a drive, and I will finally be putting my teaching skills to the test."

"Just to warn anyone watching, this may scar you for life. Don't say I didn't warn you." Dan says. I tell him how to hold the stick, and when he still holds it wrong, I reach over to help him.

"Your right hand should be down here." I grab his hand and move it down to the correct spot. When I take my hand away, the electric buzz that I had fades. For the rest of the video, we just laugh as I hit 50 yard shots, and he repeatedly hits grass and tears up my lawn.

"Okay, I think that's enough destruction for one day. This has been Blue is the New Gold, signing off." I do my two-finger salute.

"Oh, and this video will also be on my channel, so if you haven't subscribed to it already, go check it out!" Dan says. I can see how much he really does care about his subscribers.

"Anyway, BEAST OUT!" I say, and stop the recording.


	7. I'll protect you

"My turn." Dan says after we indulge in turkey and cheese sandwiches that I had expertly crafted.

"What are you going to be doing to me today?" I ask.

He smiles and walks over to his bag. He pulls out a disc case. Upon inspection, it happens to be 'Just Dance 4'. I giggle.

"How did you know that I suck at dancing?" I ask. He blushes.

"It was in one of your videos." I don't remember us watching that one when we had the marathon... was he just watching my videos on his own time?

"Cool. Ready to start?" Dan sets up the game and hands me a Wii remote. When I take it, our fingertips touch once again. The electricity feels so strong. It's like... a magnet. He looks up at me and smiles. I blush and take the remote. He starts the recording.

"Hello Internet! So today I will be playing 'Just Dance' with my good friend Skye. See, I do have friends besides Phil. Anyway, let's get started. The link to her channel, 'Blue is the new Gold' is in the description, and this video, and another one, are on her channel as well." We first choose to do the song 'Umbrella' Dan won of course. Even though he says he's a bad dancer, I'm at least ten times worse.

"Wow. You weren't lying when you said you couldn't dance." Dan says, laughing. We play a few more songs, but when I start having problems breathing, we decide to stop.

"Well Internet, I hope you enjoyed us playing just dance. Make sure to subscribe to Skye!" He signs off, and turns off the camera. We flop on the couch.

"That was fun Dan."

"I completely agree." I say. He scoots a little closer to me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask, hopefully.

"Yeah! I'd love to. It's not like I have any plans tomorrow anyway, so I can stay as long as you let me." I giggle.

"What movie do you want to watch today?" I say, walking over to my extensive movie collection.

"How about 'Blended.' I never saw that one." He suggests. I nod, and put the disc in.

As the previews begin, I flop down on the couch, probably a little too close to Dan. He doesn't seem to mind, as he moves closer to me, putting an arm over my shoulders. I grab a blanket, and cover our legs. I snuggle up to him, putting my head on his chest. We just kick back, and everywhere I am touching him my skin is on fire.

When the movie ends, I look over at the clock, and it's 10 at night. I look over at Dan.

"You can stay the night if you want. Just so I can pay you back for letting me stay at yours." I say, blushing. He smiles.

"There is nothing I would like more." He looks deeply into my eyes, and leans closer. My heart races as I move a bit closer.

RINGGGGGG! My doorbell interrupts our moments

We jump away from eachother as my mom enters the room.

"Hey Melody! Skyyyyeeeeee! I brought you some of that good popco-" she looks up and sees Dan sitting next to me. "Who is this?" I completely ignore her question.

"Mom! Why are you here so late?" I say, my cheeks burning.

"You didn't answer my question." She says, folding her arms. I sigh.

"Mom, this is Dan Howell. Dan, this is my mom." Dan stands up and offers his hand to my mother to shake.

"It's a pleasure." Dan says politely. She takes his hand and shakes it.

"So... are you guys... dating?"

"W-What? N-No! We're just friends." I say, turning a shade of crimson.

"Oh." She looked a bit disappointed. "Well, the reason I'm here is because you left a piece of... something at the hospital and they wanted me to return it. Also, the popcorn of course." She hands me a small bag, and a box. In the bag is the box of microwaveable popcorn. I show the box to Dan.

"Microwave is not a sound. It's a thing." I hip bump him lightly.

"It is though!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Whatever." I give in, and place the bag and box of popcorn on the coffee table. I sit back down and open the smaller box. I yelp.

"What's wrong?" Dan asks, concerned. I pull the bracelet out of the box, and show it to him.

"My best friend got me this charm bracelet on my 17th birthday..."

"I'll just leave you two to talk." My mom winks, and walks out of the room. "Actually... Dan could I talk to you for one second please?"

"Uhh... sure?" He says, and walks into the foyer with my mom. I hear them murmuring for about five minutes, before I hear the front door closing, and Dan comes back into the room, looking morbid.

"What did she tell you?"

"What happened to you." I gasp. I didn't even tell Andi about that.

"You can't tell a soul. I haven't even told Andi about that, and she's my best friend. I can't believe she told you..."

"She also told me to protect you." He put a hand over mine. "If he ever comes back, I will protect you." I smile. Now I feel even safer.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..

I AM SUCH A TROLL! Hope you liked!


	8. Flashback

~Flashback 2003~

Nine year old Skye looked up fearfully after being shoved to the floor. The cold tile hit her face hard moments before. Her father stood over her, looking down at her with a look of pure hatred.

"What do you have to say about it, you little shit." He says, kicking me in the side, hard. Tears prick my eyes, but I don't let them fall. If he sees me crying, he'll kick harder.

"I SAID HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT COSTING ME £10,000 ON A HOSPITAL BILL FOR YOUR LITTLE HEART PROBLEM?!" He yells. I have to answer.

"I feel horrible about what I've done. I am a worthless piece of shit and I don't deserve to have a father as great as you." Is my assigned apology. He smirks evilly.

"You got that right." He says as he drives his heel into my ribs. "I would do a different punishment," I knew what that meant. "But your mother will be home soon. And what do you tell her?"

"I was clumsy and ran into a tree while riding my bicycle." I say, tears threatening to spill as I'm in so much pain, physical and emotional.

"Good brat." He says, hitting me on the head harshly before grabbing me by the neck and lifting me to a standing position. He lets go and leaves the room. As soon as he's gone, I sprint into the bathroom and lock the door, letting my sobs loose. I lift up my shirt to see bruises already starting to form, and small traces of blood, but nothing worse than he's done before. I lower my shirt, and open a drawer. I take out a piece of glass that I found on the side of the road. I look closely at it. Years worth of pain are encrusted in the brownish red coating on it. So many tears infused into it. This is just another day in a routine.

I sniffle as I pull up my sleeves, revealing dozens of white scars covering nearly every inch of skin. I bring the glass to my skin, before I stop. Instead of my arms, I bring the glass to my stomach and cut in. A line of blood drips down my stomach, trailing to the edge and dropping to the floor, in the beginnings of a puddle. I just keep cutting and cutting. I hear the front door shut in the background, but I'm to engrossed in my project to notice. I also don't realize that I didn't shut the door all the way, I only closed the lock. So, my mother walks past the bathroom and sees me, my stomach covered with blood, sleeves rolled up showing old scars on my arms, and new bruises from just minutes ago. She immediately takes the glass away from me, and calls 999, all the while I'm sobbing into her blouse. She holds me as we wait for the ambulance to arrive.

"What made you do this? What made you do this?" She asks over and over in a shaky voice, the one you can only get while crying. Just then, my father walks by. I weakly point.

"Him." I say. My mother carefully places me back on the floor, while my father steps away.

"N-Now you couldn't possibly think that I would do that to my little angel." He pushes his way into the bathroom, past my mum, and to me. "You know I wouldn't do that." He looks at me with a face that says 'you better agree.' But I was done being abused by him. When he reaches out to touch me, I automatically flinch away.

"G-Get away from me. Never touch me again." I say. That was probably the most courageous thing I have ever said. He backs away from me.

"Fine. I'll just go over here." He says, moving to stand next to my mother, who is blazing with fury. "Our baby is mental." He says with fake sorrow. But my mum sees right through it.

"YOU'RE SICK! JACOB YOU'RE SICK!" She says, putting herself between him and I. He then steps forward, and punches her square in the face. She stumbles backwards into the sink.

"Did you really think I would hurt her? Well now, I'm gonna punish you." He starts punching her and kneeing her, all the while she tries to defend herself, yet keep him away from me. Just then, the paramedics show up. They run in and see the scene unfolding, and my father is unaware of their presence. Police enter seconds after, pulling him away from my mother, who then drops to the ground.

"Get him in the car." The head officer says. His partners nod, and put handcuffs on my father. The paramedics immediately get to work, placing me on the stretcher, and checking my mother, who stands up, and walks out with me.

As I am carried to the ambulance, the paramedics start to clean my wounds. The disinfectant stings, but I hardly notice. I am still in shock. My father is going to prison. The monster is being put away. Despite my pain, I feel better then I have since this started.

~.skip.~

After leaving the hospital, I had to tell the police my story. They listened well and consoled me when I started tearing up. When they had heard enough, the head officer came over to me.

"He will never bother you again. I know you probably won't want to, but would you like to see him?" And surprisingly, I said yes.

They walked me to his cell, where he sat on his cot, staring into space. But when he caught sight of me, he stood up.

"This is all your fault, you ungrateful piece of shit!" He screamed, and reached through the bars, trying to get a hold on me. As the officers herded me out, I heard him say

"One day I will get out of here, and when I do, I will find you and make you suffer."

Before the doors closed behind me.


End file.
